The Wind In The Willows
The Wind In The Willows 'is a television show based on the famous book by Kenneth Grahame starring Toad, Mole, Rat, Badger and the evil Weasels. This was David Jason's second official TV series for Cosgrove Hall where he was the voice of Toad (one of the lead characters). Peter Sallis replaced Ian Carmichael after the movie, but he stayed on as the narrator. Some episodes were based on chapters from the original story while others consisted of Toad trying something new but often failing, the Weasels making trouble or a specific event. Toad, Rat and Mole lived near the river while Badger and the evil Weasels lived in the Wild Wood. It had the original story concept of Toad staying with his craze of motorcars, but he later acquires a red motorcycle. He is often seen using both with his motorcycle only making a few appearances. The animation used was stop motion, although most people mistook it for claymation. The figurines of the characters were articulate metal skeletons covered in latex rubber on a scale model set which provided the flexibility and detail which distinguished the series that everyone grew to know and love. Cast Toad.jpg|Toad (Voiced by David Jason) Mole.jpg|Mole (Voiced by Richard Pearson) Rat.jpg|Rat (Voiced by Ian Carmichael in the 1983 film and Peter Sallis in the TV series) Badger.jpg|Badger (Voiced by Sir Michael Hordern) 00CHIEF.jpg|Chief Weasel (Voiced by David Jason) 00HENCHMAN.jpg|Weasel Henchman (Voiced by Brian Trueman) BillyRabbit.jpg|Billy Rabbit (Voiced by David Jason) Otter.jpg|Otter (Voiced by Brian Southwood) Alfredhorse.jpg|Alfred (Voiced by Allan Bardsley) *Additional voices by Brian Trueman, Brian Southwood, Daphne Oxenford, Jack May, Delia Corrie, Peter Wheeler, Kate Lee, Beryl Reid and Jimmy Hibbert *Narrator (Ian Carmichael) Episodes A film, a feature length special and fifty two episodes were produced: Pilot (1983) ''For the 1983 film, click here. Series One (1984) Series Two (1985) Series Three (1986) Series Four (1987) These episodes consisted of a main storyline involving the humans building a railway through the area where the animals live. NOTE: This is the final series to show the original end credits, the series afterwards would consist of Toad finishing writing in his diary. Series Five (1990), also known as the only series of the spin off series "Oh, Mr. Toad!" Each episode begins with Toad writing in his diary Categories *''List of The Wind In The Willows Videos and DVDs'' Videos The Wind In The Willows TV Series Intro and Outro|Original Intro and Outro Wind In The Willows-Opening Titles(2nd version)|Oh Mr Toad! Intro Wind In The Willows-End Titles(2nd Version)|Oh Mr Toad! Outro Theme Tunes The famous original theme tune was composed by Keith Hopwood and Malcolm Rowe and was sung by Ralph McTell:' '''The first part was used in the Intro:' The Wind In The Willows Title 2.jpg Mole and Rat.jpg Toad and Badger.jpg TWITW_Voice_Cast.jpg|The Voice Cast CosgroveHall_4Seasons_01.jpg|The Four Seasons DVD Front Cover CosgroveHall_4Seasons_02.jpg|The Four Seasons Back Cover DVD 01witw.jpg|The Complete Collection DVD Set - Original Cover 02witw.jpg|The Complete Collection DVD Set - Re-release Cover The Wind In The Willows sang softly to me Follow My Voice wherever it leads From Mountains to Valleys to deep rolling seas Born on the Winds of a Breeze. The second part was used in the End Credits: Spin me a dream woven Silver and Gold From Sunshine and Shadows and Days long ago Where People are memories and stories unfold Willows, the tales you have told me Wind In The Willows you just seem to know Who you can turn to and which way you go To unwind your wonderous mind Wind In The Willows take me there The second Theme tune was used in the Fifth and final series and also know as the only series of Oh Mr Toad. It was sung by David Jason: This part was used in the Intro: The World had held great heroes as History Books have showed But never a name went down to fame compared with that of Toad The clever men at Oxford know all there is to be knowed But none of them know half as much as intelligent Mr Toad But never a name went down to fame Compared with that of Toad This part was used in the End Credits: The clever men at Oxford know all there is to be knowed But none of them know half as much as intelligent Mr Toad The Animals sat in the Ark, their tears in torrents flowed Who was it said there's land ahead? Mr Toad! The World has held great Heroes as History Books have showed But never a name went down to fame compared with with that of Toad Intelligent Mr Toad Encouraging Mr Toad Category:Television Shows Category:Stop Motion Animation Category:Shows with willow trees Category:ITV shows Category:CITV shows